


Life in the Encampment

by reminiscence



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon World Championship
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, Poetry, ffn challenge: becoming the tamer king challenge, ffn challenge: mega prompts challenge, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: Because not everything they need to live can be found in the wild.





	

If we don't eat, we die.  
If we don't fight, we die.  
If we don't train right, we die.

We move from one cage to  
another: bigger, smaller – but they  
and our cage-masters make sure  
we're cared for  
and don't die.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the
> 
> Mega Prompts Challenge, writing prompts #35 – exactly 8 lines poem  
> Becoming the Tamer King, Data Forest Task


End file.
